


凛冬将至（3+4+5）

by shancha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shancha/pseuds/shancha
Summary: GOT的世界观，时间线是在和小说差不多的时间点OOC是肯定的是一个骑士和他的lord的故事





	凛冬将至（3+4+5）

（三）  
雪终于停了。  
从围猎那日算起，已经下了整整三天。  
阿不思打开窗户，让冷气灌进房间，顺手从架子上取下一本书。  
“你从受造之日所行的都完全，后来在你中间又察出不义。”[注]  
这本书还真是奇怪，用高等瓦雷利亚语写成，封面破败不堪，内容也是……奇奇怪怪。倒是这图……阿不思用手轻轻抚过书页，不知道是不是他的幻觉，书页中的金发少年仿佛对他笑了一下。  
突然，一个雪球砸在了窗台上，阿不思被吓了一大跳，像做坏事被抓包似的迅速把书藏起来(虽然的确是阿不思从学士那里偷摸来的)  
“嘿，阿不思!下来打雪仗!”盖勒特和阿丽安娜站在楼下冲着窗口喊。  
“早啊，小妹。”阿不福思走出塔楼，看样子也是刚刚起床。  
“早啊，阿不福思，来玩雪仗吗？”  
“好啊。”  
“盖勒特你和我们一起吗？”  
“……”  
盖勒特像是没听到似的，一直盯着阿不思房间的窗户。  
“没用的，阿不思从来不会参与这种活动。”阿不福思劝他。  
“那我们来吧。”  
阿不思站在窗边，看着玩的开心的三个人，内心只觉得烦躁万分。看书?看不进去；去吃饭?那一定要路过场院……算了。阿不思穿好衣服，走下了塔楼。  
最先注意到他的是阿丽安娜:“阿不思你来啦?来一起打雪仗吗？”  
阿不思摇摇头:“我看着你们好了。”  
“那好吧。”  
于是三个人继续打雪仗。  
阿不思看着，眼神却一直在盖勒特身上流连。那本书里的描写再一次钻进他的脑海:“明亮之星，早晨之子啊，你何竟从天坠落。”[注]  
等到他回过神时，他们几个都像在雪地里滚过了一通，脸蛋红扑扑的，看样子挺开心。哦不，阿不福思并不，他的样子更像是生气。  
“你作弊!”他指着盖勒特说，后者一脸不可置信:“为什么？”  
“你只追着打我!”  
“噗嗤。”阿不思不由得笑出声。  
“谁让阿丽安娜那么可爱，我怎么下的去手呢？”  
“我都没怎么打你!你对我就下的去手吗？”  
“下的去。”  
“你……”  
“好了好了，玩够了吗? 该去吃饭了。”阿不思见状出来打断他们。  
“去吃饭啦去吃饭啦～”阿丽安娜放下了手中的雪，一蹦一跳的向餐厅走去；阿不福思跟在她后面，看样子还没有消气；盖勒特走在最后和阿不思并排走  
“谢谢。”  
“这没什么好谢的。阿不福思脾气一直都这样。”  
“没事，小孩子都这样。”  
“你不也是小孩子吗？”  
“这不一样！”  
“哪里不一样?”  
“就是不一样。我可比他成熟多了！”  
“在我眼里你们都是小孩。”  
“……”  
阿不思看着他又气又恼的样子不由得笑出声：“好啦好啦去吃饭吧。”说完就自顾自的先走一步。  
“我可不希望被你当成小孩子。”盖勒特看着他的背影悄悄的说了一句。

（四）  
住进高锥克城之后，盖勒特的生活并没有发生什么实质性的变化。依旧是进食，操练，睡觉，唯一的不同可能就是自己的身份发生了变化。从前姑婆说，侍从就是要去伺候自己的lord，可是他的lord并不需要:阿不思整天似乎除了吃饭从不踏出房门半步，也从未传唤他去干些什么活。  
说起姑婆，遭了，当初自己一气之下做了阿不思的侍从，住进高锥克城，把姑婆忘在了脑后。她一个手无缚鸡之力的老太婆怎么生活?而且姑婆调的药剂[注]药效时间要到了，完了完了，如果被他们发现自己是异瞳……  
很快，盖勒特的心里生出一计，在夜晚趁着夜色溜出城堡，在黎明前跑回来。嗯，就这样。pe法克特。  
“嘿！盖勒特！”  
“哦，七层地狱！”  
“哈哈，被我吓到了吧！”阿丽安娜插着腰得意地说。 “好了好了，别拉着个脸，陪我溜出去玩吧！”  
“为什么要‘溜’出去?”  
“emmm……我的年纪太小了嘛，爸爸不放心让我一个人出去，叫阿不福思，他不肯，叫阿不思就更不可能了……”  
“什么时候?”  
“现在。”  
“现在?”盖勒特看了看正处在他们头顶的太阳。  
“哎呀，我知道密道嘛，快跟我来！”阿丽安娜不顾盖勒特的反对，拉起他的手就走。  
然鹅阿丽安娜的计划不出五分钟就夭折了。  
就在他们穿过场院的时候，帕西瓦尔携一群士兵从大厅走出来。  
“早上好，爸爸！”  
“阿丽安娜。”帕西瓦尔看了看头顶“不早了。”  
“额……爸爸你要去哪里？”  
“去多吉家。”  
“那你去叭！我走了拜拜。”  
“等下！你要去哪?”  
阿丽安娜拔腿就跑，一个人拦住了她的去路：“小姐，还是乖乖回房间呆着吧。”  
“埃蒙！我讨厌你！”   
“好了好了，你们送小姐回房间。”帕西瓦尔点了两个士兵带走极不情愿的阿丽安娜。然后他像是才看到盖勒特似的冲他点点头：“盖勒特，以后不准陪阿丽安娜这么胡闹。”  
“好的。”  
“你回去吧。”  
“嗯。”  
正如盖勒特所希望的，帕西瓦尔直到黄昏也未曾回来，看样子是被哪户热情的人家留下了。简直天助我也。盖勒特这样想着，换上一身深色的衣服，就从房间里溜了出来。  
在白天他就以一个草莓派为代价从阿丽安娜口中套出了密道的位置——帕西瓦尔·邓布利多房间的壁炉。他悄悄地走下塔楼，走过场院，路过挂满画像的楼梯，简直不要太轻松。然而下一秒，盖勒特就呆在了原地，谁来告诉他为什么帕西瓦尔·邓布利多的房间外站了一排的护卫???还没等他做出反应，那一排的大哥已经站了起来。（此处应有bgm:转角遇到爱）  
“对不起，我走错了……”  
还没跑出去三步，盖勒特已经被人从后面拎了起来：“恐怕不是走错那么简单吧。”  
是埃蒙！可他不是中午陪帕西瓦尔出去了吗？  
“估计是想来偷东西。”护卫甲说。  
“这是不是之前lord带回来的那个小屁孩?”护卫乙说。  
“fuck，穿成这个样子铁定是来偷东西的。”护卫丙说。  
“真是不知廉耻。”护卫丁说。  
…………  
护卫们七嘴八舌的骂开了，盖勒特恨不得转身就走，太丢脸了……  
“怎么回事?”房门一推开，外面顿时安静了下来，阿不思·邓布利多站在门口大声质问道:“到底怎么回事?！”  
“这小子被我抓到在楼梯口偷偷摸摸的，估计是想来偷东西。”  
盖勒特低下头，完了完了，这下丢人丢大发了。  
他几乎能想象到阿不思气的都能喷火的眼神。  
“埃蒙，放下他吧，是我叫他来的。”  
“这……”  
不光是盖勒特，几乎所有的人都惊讶了，阿不思在大家的映像里从来不是一个会包庇下属的人，可如今……  
“要我说第二遍吗？”  
“好吧……”埃蒙只好放下盖勒特，轻轻地说了一句“算你好运。”  
“安静点，别再吵着母亲了。”阿不思说完，就关上了房门。  
“是发生什么事了吗？”  
“没事，母亲。”  
“哦，那孩子是?”  
“我的侍从——盖勒特。”  
“可怜的孩子，他一定吓坏了，快过来。”  
这是盖勒特第一次见到坎德拉·邓布利多:她有一头乌黑的头发，眉目间与阿不思有七分相似，五官具有明显的南方人的特色，即使气色不佳，仍保持着优雅的仪态。  
“你叫盖勒特?”  
“是。”  
“真是个好名字，让我想起了一位故人，她说过，以后若是有了个儿子，也会取这个名字……”坎德拉·邓布利多闭上眼睛，沉浸在过往的回忆中。  
阿不思拉了拉盖勒特的袖子，示意他到客厅去讲话。  
“她刚刚的话是什么意思？”  
“母亲最近就这样，容易开始回忆过去。”  
“哦……”  
“你想出城去干什么?”  
“啊？”  
“壁炉后面的密道，是阿丽安娜告诉你的吧。”  
“我……我的姑婆在城外，我想去看看她。”  
“你早说就好了，明天我派人去把她接进来。”  
“谢谢……”  
“这没什么。不过，作为交换，你告诉我为什么你的眼睛是异瞳吧。”  
“你看的到？！”  
“这不是很明显吗？”  
“可……算了，你为什么对异瞳这么感兴趣？”  
“……没有为什么”  
“……”  
“交易成交吗？”  
“成交。”

（五）  
第二天，盖勒特跟着几个士兵一起去了他原来的家——一座被人废弃的空房（据说是因为闹鬼？）他的姑婆巴希达坐在门口，看到他们一群人没有丝毫的意外，只是站起来给他们让路：“东西我都收拾好了。” 那几个士兵丝毫没有觉得不对劲，走近房间里去搬东西了，盖勒特压低声音说：“您又做预言了？”   
“这种小事不用麻烦光之王。你都是我带大的，你什么性格我不知道吗？那天你去森林里没回来，他们说邓不利多家的长子多了一个侍从，我就知道是你。没想到你一去这么久，是想饿死我吗？”   
“我还没找你算账呢！你那个什么破药水根本没用，阿不思一下子就看出来我是异瞳了！”   
“怎么可能？你喝那个药水这么多年了，要是没用你老早被人抓走了。”   
“那阿不思是怎么回事？”   
“这只能说明一个问题。”   
“那个药水有问题。”   
巴希达给了他一个暴栗：“当初我看那本书的时候，这个药水下面还有一行注解，因为我还没能把高等瓦雷利亚语学通透，所以就没注意。那个药水本身肯定没问题，我有预感，那个阿不思跟那行注解有关系。”   
“那那本书呢？”   
“我来维斯特洛的时候把它丢在亚夏了。”   
“噗.....那怎么办？”   
“没事，目前只有那个阿不思一个人知道不是吗？”   
“可......”盖勒特还没说完，一个士兵打断了他：“我们可以启程了吗？” “好了，走吧。”巴希达转身就走，盖勒特只好跟上去。一路上，巴希达和那些士兵聊得非常开心，盖勒特一直也没机会和她说：可是阿不思问我异瞳的事，我该怎么和他解释？   
回到城堡的时候阿不思站在场院里等他们，看到巴希达，他朝她微笑了一下：“这位就是盖勒特的姑婆了吧，您好，我是邓布利多家的长子——阿不思邓布利多。”   
“我知道，我的侄孙便是做了你的侍从。”   
“是的，我已经派人收拾好了。等下曼达会带你去。”  
“那就麻烦你了。”巴希达点点头，跟着那个叫曼达的侍女走了，那几个搬东西的士兵也跟了上去。场院里只剩下阿不思和盖勒特两个人。  
阿不思率先打破僵局:“所以你打算和我讲了吗？”  
“这个……”  
“我可是完成了我的承诺，那么你呢？”  
“嗯……等……等到晚上吧，晚上我就告诉你。”


End file.
